the rumours are true
by xIrelandx
Summary: Phoenix will feel guilty about the groping later. Right now, he has a desire to fulfill. Phoenix/Apollo.


There's something about it, and he's kind of mesmerized. Maybe it's because Apollo's pants are just that bit too tight - he's not sure. He just knows that he can't stop staring at the ass in front of him, wanting to touch it, to grab it. And until today, he managed not to do anything about it - because Apollo was nice and deserved things like wooing and special attention.

Today however…Today they are preparing for, perhaps, the biggest case they've ever been handed. All three of them have worked on it, although Athena and Apollo will be heading the defense. Apollo's nervous as hell, and Phoenix wishes he could do something for the kid besides stare at his ass like normal. They're waiting in a line - Athena, Apollo, Phoenix - outside the courtroom when it happens

"It," in this case, is a Payne brother. "It" is staring at Apollo, "it" is admiring Apollo's behind, and "it" is coming over until something in Phoenix breaks and reaches out to grab it.

It's a show of ownership more than anything else, and maybe one day Phoenix will be embarrassed about it. But for now, the biggest embarrassment is in Apollo shouting _objection!_ at the top of his lungs. Now everyone is staring at them, and Phoenix only belatedly remembers to take his hands from the butt in front of him. The only thing he can think to say is _I'm sorry your Honor, but the defense has a great ass_. He doesn't say it, though, because Apollo might actually kill him. Instead, he opts to drag Apollo by the collar into the closest secluded space he can find.

And this is how they wound up in the broom cupboard, Phoenix kissing Apollo's lips with fervor. If the kid had pushed him away, he would have stopped and apologized. But Apollo's pushing back, and his lips are so soft, and Jesus Christ he's hard too, Phoenix can feel the outline against his hip. Phoenix promises to apologize later, or make up for it later, or whatever Apollo wants, but right now he needs to be able to touch it again. So he turns Apollo around, a bit more rushed than he could have intended, and squeezes his ass again.

Apollo can't believe he's devolved this far - him or Mr. Wright. They both must be clinically insane. This case was high profile, incredibly intense and serious - yet somehow Apollo found himself pushed up against the wall, Phoenix Wright rutting against his ass. _And he was enjoying it._

Okay, maybe that last bit wasn't so hard to believe. He might have been a decade older than Apollo, but Mr. Wright was still very handsome, funny, caring -

Something in Apollo's stomach plummeted, leaving him with a feeling not unlike being doused with cold water. When had this stupid crush turned into an infatuation, a burning attraction, and love? For him, anyway. He had no idea what Mr. Wright was feeling, or why he was going through all of this. Surely, if Mr. Wright really wanted to get off, there were plenty of other people he could go to. Instead of, you know, grabbing his employee's ass in the lobby.

There was a puff of breath on the back of his neck. Apollo didn't dare look over, lest he reveal something more than he wanted the older man to know. "You have such a nice ass, Polly," he groaned. Apollo couldn't help the thoughts that invaded his mind of Phoenix saying this somewhere else - in his bedroom, perhaps. When they were both naked, sweaty, sticky with lubricant. And Mr. Wright's cock wasn't thrusting against the fabric of their respective trousers, but in and out of him.

Apollo had to slap one hand over his mouth to keep from whining at the images in his head, images that were starting to result in actual feelings -

No. That was not his imagination. Phoenix Wright had just slipped one hand down the front of his pants, under his briefs, and was stimulating Apollo's cock roughly. Somehow, he had the audacity to tenderly kiss the part where Apollo's neck met his shoulders. As if this was something sweet, or romantic, instead of the crazy amounts of insane taboo that was dry-humping Apollo's ass in a storage cupboard before their big trial.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long," he whispered. Apollo couldn't hold back a gasp. The thrusts were speeding up and getting more forceful. It was no longer just a vague outline of hips - Apollo could feel his Phoenix's cock pounding onto him. He tried and failed to suppress the mental image of what Mr. Wright's unclothed erection must look like. Was it inappropriate for him to be salivating?

Phoenix bit Apollo's shoulder, shuddering as he leaned into the smaller man. Apollo kept his eyes closed, giving in to entertaining the thoughts in his head. He was already screwed (in more sense than one). Imagining being filled with his boss's cum - that couldn't possibly make things any worse.

It was weird, being able to feel an erratic heartbeat against his back. Nice, of course, but they were two fully clothed adults and - has Apollo already mentioned that they've been engaging in frottage in a closet of the courthouse?

Phoenix sighed into Apollo's neck. "I really hope this will help you calm down. You're so tense all the time -"

Apollo was about to ask what, but he got his answer when cool air his his dick. Phoenix had managed to get his belt and fly undone, pulling his cock out of his trousers. Phoenix then turned him around so his back was against the wall instead. Apollo's stomach tightened in anticipation, and then anxiety when Phoenix - now on his knees in front of the younger attorney - simply stared.

"Wh-what?"

Phoenix ran one finger down the shaft, lightly touching. The look on his face was strange, and Apollo hadn't seen it before. But then previous partners had never been all that interested on giving, and Apollo could be quite…enthusiastic about giving.

"It's just…Wow." Apollo didn't know it was possible for his face to get redder, but he could feel it burning up. Something was urging him to push away from the situation, to pull his trouser up and leave while he still had some dignity left. But Mr. Wright's hands were holding him in place. "You're just bigger than I was expecting."

There was something like relief mixed with pleasure. "You were…expecting?"

"Well…" Phoenix licked the tip cautiously. "I did say -" another stripe, longer this time - "that I've been wanting to do this -" twisting his tongue this time - "didn't I?"

"Well, uhm, I -"

"Shhhh," Phoenix had leaned up to kiss his belly button, to kiss softly around the bits of stomach he could reach from his position. "We can talk labels and whatever later. For now just…" he smiled up at his protege. It reminded Apollo of when Phoenix was still in his hobo gear, how all his smiles looked smug or wicked. The effect was somehow different now that he was back in a suit, but it was no less appealing.

Phoenix didn't bother finishing the sentence, but there were only so many remaining directions it could go in. He forced himself down on Apollo as far as he could, making sure to keep it wet. There was saliva cascading down his chin from what Apollo could see with squinted eyes, but Mr Wright didn't fix it. He concentrated in stead on bobbing his head, on taking more in.

The feeling… Apollo couldn't describe it. He had to close his eyes, one hand over him because he didn't know what to do with his idle fingers. One of the Wright's hands left his hip and grabbed hold of his wrist, dragging it to his hair. Apollo's eyes opened again, and the actual real-life image was more than he could deal with. He shouted shortly, remembering to cover his mouth a little too late and accidentally slapping himself. He somehow managed to keep an eye open (or maybe he was imagining things again) as he came, unsteadily pushing his…whatever Phoenix was to him now - hair out of the way.

There were dots in front of his eyes when he collapsed against the wall. He didn't see Phoenix lick his lips or wipe his mouth, but he could feel the other man tucking him away and doing up his trousers again.

"Smart thinking there, covering your mouth. I would like to know just how powerful those chords of steel are, but this really isn't the place." Phoenix kissed his cheek and whispered thanks. Apollo was dazed now, but he certainly did feel less nervous. He didn't object this time when Phoenix slapped his ass and hissed something that sounded stupidly like "go get 'em, tiger" as he left the closet.


End file.
